His brother
by Elkir Delrond
Summary: Tadashi a survécu à l'explosion de l'école. Après un séjour à l'hôpital, il est de retour chez sa tante Cass. A la vue de son petit frère, Hiro, Tadashi sens quelque chose monter en lui. Quelque chose qui fera fuir l'aîné.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Tadashi ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il avait monté avec difficulté les escaliers menant à la pièce mais, quel bonheur de revoir cet endroit. Il aurait monté cent escaliers de plus si il avait dus. Il alluma la lumière et tomba sur une pièce vide. Hiro n'était pas là. Tadashi fut déçu. Il avait tellement voulus revoir le plus jeune. Hiro avait refusé de venir à l'hôpital, contrairement à ses amis qui passaient presque tous les jours. Le plus jeune disait qu'il refusait de voir le « suicidaire », celui qui était « un héros stupide ». Le jeune génie ne voulait simplement pas voir son frère tant qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Après avoir posé son sac aux pieds de son lit, Tadashi se dirigea machinalement vers la partie de la chambre réservée à Hiro. Une vague nostalgie monta en lui. Il se trouva stupide. Il n'était partit que depuis deux mois. Deux mois qui lui avaient semblé horriblement long sans le visage souriant de son précieux petit frère… De son mignon petit frère… De son désirable petit- Tadashi secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait penser pareils choses. Il mit cela sur le compte des médicaments. On lui avait dit qu'il y avait des effets secondaires. Le brun remarqua, posé sur le bureau de Hiro, des feuilles volantes. Il semblait qu'il avait des idées à revendre. L'ordinateur était en veille, prêt à être de nouveau immédiatement utilisé. Le grand brun sourit. Et après, c'est lui qu'on insultait de nerd… Il se retourna et remarqua, posé sur son lit, sa casquette fétiche. Il la prit dans ses mains et la fit tourner. Oui. Tout cela lui avait vraiment manqué. Il se demanda comment allait Hiro. Où était-il ? Avec qui ? Que faisait-il ? Tadashi secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. Hiro était grand. Il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul et puis, il devait être avec Baymax. Baymax… Tadashi regarda autour de lui et ne vit pas le robot marshmallow. Il aurait bien eu besoin de lui, son dos le faisait de nouveau souffrir. Il décida d'aller chercher les sacs qu'il n'avait pas pris en bas. Cependant, Cass l'avait devancé. Elle avait monté les deux sacs de son neveu. Elle était épuisée, rouge et à bout de souffle lorsqu'elle engagea la conversation : «

\- Et ben dis donc Tadashi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans ses sacs ?

\- Simplement mes affaires tante Case. Tadashi rit face à l'expression désespérée de la femme de la maison. Donne-moi ça, avant de te casser le dos. Le jeune homme amortit un geste pour prendre les lourds bagages.

\- Ah non ! Cass se déroba avant qu'il ne puisse s'emparer des sacs. Tu es blessé ! Tout ce que tu feras, c'est te reposer !

\- Tante Cass…

-Non c'est non ! Hiro et moi t'avons déjà presque perdu… Je refuse que ça recommence. La tante posa les sacs, les yeux emplis de larmes. Tadashi vint la prendre dans ses bras brûlés.

\- Je suis désolé… Mais maintenant, je suis là. Je ne partirai plus…

\- Il y a intérêt ! La tante quitta les bras de son neveu. Hiro ne te le pardonnerai pas !

Tadashi sourit tendrement. Il appréciait la réaction de sa tante mais encore plus le prénom qu'elle avait prononcé.

\- Hiro se plaint mais que je rentre, il n'est même pas là ! Tadasi rit. Il avait eu des frissons rien qu'à prononcer le prénom du plus jeune. Il devait vraiment se calmer.

\- Il n'est pas au courant que tu es rentré… Je ne lui ai pas dit.

\- Pourquoi ? Tadashi écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas le genre de sa tante. Que faisait-elle ?

\- Je veux simplement profiter d'une soirée calme, sans cris.

\- Tante Cass… Tu sais bien que-

\- Du coup, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il passe la nuit chez un ami.

\- Chez un ami ? Qui ?

\- Yamamoto.

\- Je ne le connais pas…

La femme brune se retourna vers Tadashi. Elle lui sourit.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. C'est un gentil garçon et Hiro est grand. Il faut que tu arrêtes de le voir comme un bébé. »

Le grand brun ne dit rien, il sourit juste. En plus de l'absence de son petit frère, partit dormir chez il ne savait quel ami, le fait que Baymax ne soit pas là le perturba. Il questionna donc sa tante : «

\- Où est passé Baymax ? Tu m'avais dit qu'Hiro l'avait monté dans la chambre. Tadashi ignorait que le Baymax d'origine, celui crée par ses soins, avait été détruit.

\- Il l'a descendu en bas, dans le salon, juste après que tu… Enfin… Quand il ne savait pas si tu reviendrais. La femme baissa les yeux. Elle se reprit rapidement. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est ma création après tout. Je veux savoir si mon enfant va bien ! Tadashi souriait.

\- Ne t'avise pas de dire cette phrase dans un autre contexte… »

Les deux parents rirent. Tadashi sentit une douleur en bas de son dos. Ne pensant à contrôler l'expression de son visage, Tadashi laissa transparaître sa souffrance. Cass le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait pas que Tadashi se sente faible, elle savait très bien que cela arriverait si elle lui faisait une remarque. « Je vais faire à manger. Reposes toi. ». La femme sorta de la pièce, emportant avec elle son chat, qui ne cessait de se frotter au jeune homme depuis son retour. Tadashi remercia sa tante puis alla ranger ses affaires.


	2. Chapter 2

Climoush : Merci beaucoup ! I hope you'll like it ! :D

 **Bon, puisque je ne l'ai pas fait au premier chapitre (c'est ma première fanfic alors je ne suis pas habituée ^^), je vais présenter un peu la chose ! Mon objectif serait de publier un chapitre par jour ! Ayant quelques chapitres d'avances, je ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes, normalement… J'espère vraiment que cette fanfic vous plait sinon, vous pouvez toujours venir me tuer dans mon sommeil :3**

Après avoir mangé de tous les plats, innombrables, préparée par sa tante, Tadashi la remercia et s'excusa auprès d'elle. En effet, Cass souhaitait passer la soirée avec son neveu mais ce-dernier était trop fatigué pour lui tenir compagnie. C'est avec déception mais compréhension que la femme le laissa monter, lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Tadashi laissa ses yeux se poser une dernière fois sur Baymax, en train de recharger. Il l'avait souvent regarde pendant le dîner. Il le voyait comme l'un des seuls liens qu'il avait gardé avec Hiro lors de son hospitalisation. Avec Hiro… Tadashi se reprit vite et regagna sa chambre avec précaution.

Le grand brun alluma la lumière. Pour une fois, Mochi ne l'avait pas suivi. « Il doit certainement manger avec tante Cass » pensa-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui disparut lorsqu'il fut au milieu de la pièce. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Tadashi alla « chez Hiro ». Il s'assit sur le lit du plus jeune et observa son environnement. Rien n'avait changé. Enfin, presque rien. Des photos de Hiro et ses amis, Gogo, Honey, Fred et Wasabi. Des photos de Hiro et tante Cass. Des photos de Hiro et lui, où son petit frère sourit d'une manière perturbante. Mais surtout, des photos de Hiro et d'un jeune homme. Un jeune homme ressemblant beaucoup à l'aîné des Hamada. Intrigué, Tadashi se leva et s'empara d'une des dites photos. Il examina le visage du jeune homme avec attention. Cheveux bruns, presque noirs. Yeux marron. Petite bouche. Nez un tout petit peu crochu. Plus grand que Hiro. Portant une casquette. Tadashi écarquilla les yeux. Ce type… C'était le même que lui. Hiro avait un ami, qui semblait très important, presque identique à son frère. Le « nerd » reposa le cadre. Oui. Tadashi pouvait maintenant affirmer que ce jeune homme était important pour Hiro. Jamais il n'aurait encadré la photo autrement. L'aîné sentit quelque chose monter en lui. Il ignorait quelle était cette sensation mais elle lui fut désagréable. Son regard se posa sur une photo de Hiro et lui. Et pas de cet imposteur… Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Tadashi se mit à caresser le visage souriant de son cadet. Pour une fois, Hiro ne souriait pas. Il semblait bouder Tadashi. Ils ne devaient même pas avoir plus de dix ans. Ils étaient encore tellement insouciants mais ils aimaient déjà tellement l'informatique. C'était un de leurs points communs. Le brun se demanda si l'ami d'Hiro aimait aussi cela. Très certainement puisqu'il était l'ami du petit génie. Il alla s'asseoir, encore une fois, sur le lit de Hiro. Il ne bougea pas, contemplant le visage figé de son frère, pendant un long moment. Il dût rester immobile trop longtemps au goût de son corps il ressentit une douleur au niveau des reins. Il se coucha pour tenter de l'atténuer, ne quittant pas la photo des yeux. Elle lui faisait du bien. Il aimait le visage de son frère… Ce visage qu'il avait su mouillé par des larmes le jour des inscriptions dans son « école de geeks ». La douleur qu'il ressentait lui rappelait en permanence l'incendie, le feu, la chaleur, le professeur… Professeur qu'il n'avait pu retrouver avant l'explosion. Il se demandait si, comme lui, il avait pu être ou se protéger. Tadashi se souvenait très bien de cette partie du plafond qui lui tomba dessus, le protégeant du feu. Il s'était évanoui et réveillé dans une chambre d'hôpital. Lorsqu'il avait demandé des nouvelles du professeur Callaghan, on lui avait répondu qu'aucunes traces du docteur n'avaient été trouvées à l'école. Vraiment aucunes.

Repensant à tous ces événements, Tadashi posa la photo juste à côté de lui. Il avait mal. Il avait chaud. Il avait sommeil. Sans réfléchir, il retira son T-shirt ainsi que son pantalon. Il se recoucha alors. Il tourna la tête et regarda de nouveau l'environnement. Il regarda de nouveau les photos. Il regarda de nouveau l'ordinateur. Son regard se reposa sur le bout de papier où les deux frères se trouvaient. Il sourit de nouveau avant d'humer une odeur sans vraiment le vouloir. Tadashi connaissait cette odeur. Oh que oui… C'était celle de Hiro. Une odeur bien spécifique. Maintenant qu'il l'avait sentie, il ne pouvait plus faire comme si elle était une simple odeur d'ambiance. Il reconnut l'arôme du chocolat chaud, celui que le plus jeune aimait tant, celui de plusieurs matières électroniques dont il ignorait même qu'elles avaient une senteur particulières. Il se mit à rire à cette pensée. Comment de tels éléments pouvaient avoir une odeur ? Il devait s'imaginer des choses à cause des médicaments. Tadashi sentit la chaleur de son corps monter. Il avait chaud. Vraiment, il avait vraiment chaud. « Maudits médicaments… » se murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il tenta de résister à l'appel mais tomba finalement dans les bras de Morphée, ignorant le début d'érection qu'il avait, dans le lit de son frère.

 **Si vous avez envie de dire quelque chose à dire, n'hésitez surtout pas ! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Climoush : Je vois ! ^^ Je te remercie de cette review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir de tels messages. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bien qu'il n'est que le prémisse d'un Tadashi-Hiro ;3 Je te renvoie tes bisous, en espérant qu'après ta lecture, tu ne veuilles pas m'étouffer avec ! ;)

 **Voici donc le troisième chapitre de His brother ! Bonne lecture ! :D**

« - Tadashi est rentré ?

\- Oui Hiro mais parle moins fort… Il dort encore…

\- Je devrais rentrer…

\- Non c'est bon Yamamoto, ne t'en fais pas. Hiro ! Reviens ici ! »

Le grand brun ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La discussion qui avait eue lieu en bas l'avait réveillé. Dans l'escalier, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Il reconnut Hiro. Il était le seul qui pouvait monter en courant. Tadashi se redressa. La douleur qu'il avait au dos avait disparu. Il regarda l'heure, juste avant que Hiro ne sois dans la pièce. Il était midi passé.

« Tadashi ! ». Le dit Tadashi regarda son frère. Il se leva lentement du lit, titubant. Il sourit au plus jeune. Quel bonheur de le revoir. Quel bonheur d'entendre sa voix. Quelque bonheur… De se prendre un Hiro en plein ventre. Il lui avait sauté dans les bras. Le brun avait reculé face à « l'attaque ». Il ressentit une nouvelle fois une douleur au niveau des riens mais ne s'en préoccupa pas avoir Hiro dans ses bras était tellement plus important. Il avait voulu cela depuis son retour. Tadashi sentait la peau froide de Hiro contre la sienne, chaude. Le plus jeune pleurait. Tadashi sentit une boule se former au niveau de son ventre. Cependant, cette dernière n'était pas comme il l'aurait cru. En effet, il s'en voulait de faire pleurer son petit frère adoré mais autre chose le perturbait. Il y avait quelque chose, dans cette boule, qu'il ne pouvait décrire. Il était vraiment heureux de retrouver Hiro, vraiment triste de le faire pleurer mais… Cette chose indescriptible le fit se sentir mal à l'aise. L'aîné des Hamada caressa les cheveux du pleureur, tentant de passer outre cette sensation.

«Tadashi…Tadashi… Dashi… Shi… ». Il était perdu. La voix de Hiro répétant sans cesse son prénom. Il aimait cette voix. Cette voix, emplie de larmes, qu'il aurait pu assimiler à une autre situation. A une situation où il ne serait pas le seul à être presque entièrement nu. Tadashi se gifla mentalement. Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille ? Hiro était son frère ! Certes, adorable et bien trop mignon pour être humain, mais son frère ! Tadashi parvint à se convaincre que toutes ces « immondes pensées » étaient dues aux médicaments, bien qu'il ne les ait pas encore pris. Il continua de caressa les cheveux ébènes de son frère jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne lève la tête. Il vit distinctement les flots de larmes couler sur les joues rouges de Hiro. Il voyait bien que le génie tentait de dire autre chose que « Tadashi ». Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche, tel un poisson. Cela amusa l'aîné, qui ne se priva pas pour en sourire. Il se focalisa donc sur la bouche de Hiro. Il observa les lèvres, légèrement gercées quand on regarde attentivement. Il prit en coupe le visage couvert de larmes et se penchant. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Hiro. Il pleurait tellement… Il hoquetait, essayant tant bien que mal de stopper ses pleurs. D'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Tadashi s'adressa à lui : «

\- Hiro. Hé Hiro… Arrêtes de pleurer…

\- Je pleure pas… Cette remarque du plus petit fit légèrement rire Tadashi. Cela eu le don d'énerver celui dont on se moquait. Pourquoi tu ris, espèce de nerd ?

« Espèce de nerd ». Tadashi eu l'impression qu'on venait de lui envoyer une petite décharge électrique. Il ne pouvait cesser de sourire.

\- Pour rien, pour rien. Je suis là maintenant, Hiro. Tadashi avanca son visage vers celui de Hiro. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'uns de l'autre. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Il avait l'impression qu'elles l'appelaient, qu'elles le suppliaient, qu'elles le désiraient. Remarquant qu'Hiro semblait attendre que son frère fasse quelque chose, Tadashi se dépêcha d'embrasser son front. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de prendre ses médicaments… A la prochaine visite, il en demanderait des autres. Il se redressa mais laissa les bras de Hiro autour de ses hanches. Il devait agir normalement envers Hiro.

\- Les autres m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient te revoir.

Tadashi fut attendrit. Ses amis pensaient à lui, l'idiot qui avait risqué sa vie pour en sauver une autre.

\- Moi aussi je veux les revoir. On ira se manger un truc avec eux !

\- Oui !

\- Mais pas aujourd'hui. Tout ce que je veux aujourd'hui, c'est rester avec mon bébé de frère…

\- Hé ! Hiro se décolla de Tadashi, au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci, et croisa les bras. Je ne suis plus un bébé !

\- Pour moi, tu le seras toujours, p'tit frère ! Tadashi ébouriffa les cheveux de « son bébé » en riant. Ce dernier se défendit en attaquant lui aussi. Les deux frères chahutèrent jusqu'à ce que Cass les appellent. Tadashi lui répondit : «

\- Oui tante Cass ! On arrive !

\- Tu devrais t'habiller Dashi. C'est pas très crédible de se balader en caleçon.

\- Tais-toi ! Tadashi souriait. Oui, en caleçon, ce n'était pas crédible. Vas rejoindre tante Cass, j'arrive.

\- Ok ! Hiro se dirigea vers les escaliers lorsqu'il vit Tadashi récupérer ses vêtements, près de son lit. Tadashi ?

\- Hum ?

\- Pourquoi tes vêtements sont vers mon lit ?

Le grand brun se figea. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé au fait qu'il s'était couché dans le lit du cadet la veille. Pris au dépourvu, il inventa une excuse.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé ton lit plus confortable alors, comme tu n'étais pas là hier, j'en ai profité.

\- C'est MON lit !

\- D'accord, d'accord… »

Hiro descendit les escaliers sans demander son reste. Le Hamada encore dans la chambre s'écroula sur le bord du lit. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, se giflant mentalement une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi avait-il dormit dans le lit de son frère ? Quel idiot il avait fait… Et toutes ces pensées à l'égard de Hiro ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il avait désiré son frère pendant quelques instants… Soupirant, Tadashi se releva et s'habilla. Il descendit ensuite les escaliers et entra dans le salon où se trouvait Hiro, Cass et… l'homme qu'il avait vu sur les photos ? Une nouvelle fois, quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas se forma en lui, rien qu'à la vue de cet homme. Tante Cass se leva et alla enlacer son neveu. « Tu as bien dormis mon chéri ? Viens t'asseoir avec nous, Hiro a ramené un de ses amis. » Tadashi suivit sa tante vers le canapé. L'inconnu se leva et lui tendit la main. Tadashi le serra, regardant l'homme dans les yeux.

« Bonjour ! Je suis Yamamoto ! »

 **Si vous avez envie de dire quelque chose, n'hésitez surtout pas ! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Climoush : Je suis heureuse te d'avoir fait dire ça ! Ne t'en prends pas tout de suite à Yamamoto, j'ai encore besoin de lui )

Je te remerci ! :D

Ahaha ! C'est vrai que je tiens bel et bien à publier un chapitre par jour ! J'espère pouvoir continuer ainsi ! ^^

 **Allons-y pour un quatrième chapitre ! :D**

« Bonjour ! Je suis Yamamoto ! »

Tadashi se décomposa intérieurement. Il ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage. L'homme en face de lui n'était autre que Yamamoto, l'ami qui semblait si important pour Hiro. Voulant faire bonne figure, l'aîné sourit au brun : «

\- Je suis Tadashi, le frère de Hiro.

\- Je sais ! Hiro m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !

\- Je ne suis pas très vieux, tu sais. Tu peux me tutoyer.

\- Comme tu voudras ! »

Yamamoto, souriant de toutes ses dents, énervait le grand brun. Tadashi était plus grand que lui, d'environ une demi-tête. Il devina qu'il était plus vieux de seulement quelques années. Ils se lâchèrent respectivement la main et allèrent tous deux s'asseoir. Cependant, alors que Tadashi aller s'installer à côté de Hiro, Yamamoto lui prit « sa » place. Le Hamada ne le releva pas, bien qu'il eut voulu hurler à cet intrus de s'éloigner de son frère. Il prit donc place à côté de sa tante. Les quatre personnes se mirent discuter de tout et de rien. Tout du moins, Tadashi suivait leur conversation. Il observait discrètement le fameux Yamamoto. Plus il le voyait, et plus il se disait que les deux hommes se ressemblaient physiquement. Il ne s'était pas fait de fausses idées. Il regarda ses vêtements ils avaient presque le même style vestimentaire. Hiro s'était trouvé un Tadashi de substitution. Cela fit sourire l'aîné. Hiro ne le remplaçait pas vraiment. Maintenant qu'il était de retour, le plus jeune de devrais plus prêter attention à l'autre. Il remarqua cependant quelque chose qui, s'il n'avait pas été en présence de personnes, lui aurait fait briser des meubles : Yamamoto était proche de Hiro. Trop proche. Il aurait pu prendre la taille du canapé comme excuse mais même avec ce prétexte, leur proximité n'était pas normale. Tadashi se leva. Il était l'heure pour lui de prendre ses médicaments. Cela l'arrangeait. Il pourrait tenter de se calmer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas avec lui ? Hiro avait le droit d'être proche d'autres personnes. Pourquoi cela le dérangeait-il ? Ne voulant plus se torturer l'esprit, il rejoignit les autres dans le salon. Il voyait bien que la bonne ambiance c'était calmée. Ils semblaient ne plus avoir de sujets de discussions, au plus grand plaisir de Tadashi. Peut-être que, se sentant alors mal à l'aise, cet idiot de Yamamoto, qui souriait en permanence, allait partir. Il ne serait donc plus aussi proche de Hiro. Non. Tadashi ne voulait que le bonheur de son frère et se débarrasser de sa nouvelle obsession qu'était devenue le plus jeune. Il se décida donc à parler : «

\- Et, vous vous êtes connus comment en fait ? Tadashi regardait clairement Hiro. Il voulait que la réponse vienne de lui.

\- On dirait que tu poses cette question à un couple. Yamamoto déclencha un rire général, suivit par Tadashi.

\- Si tu veux te mettre avec mon frère, il faudra d'abord me convaincre. Le plus vieux fit un clin d'œil à l'homme qui venait de l'offenser. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il avait fait une remarque dans ce sens ? Jamais Tadashi ne pourrait accepter que ce type touche à Hiro.

\- Tadashi ! Le plus jeune avait rougie, étonnant Tadashi. Il se demandait pourquoi Hiro avait réagi ainsi. Une multitude de questions lui vinrent alors en tête mais furent vite coupé par l'intervention de Yamamoto.

\- On s'est connu sur un forum pour « geeks ». J'ai appris que Hiro avait pu intégrer l'école d'informatique de la ville alors je me suis dit qu'il pourrait me donner des conseils. Je voulais moi aussi postuler pour l'année prochaine mais l'école…

\- Donc j'ai fait sa connaissance ! Et on est devenu amis. »

Dès que la conversation avait dérivé sur l'école et l'accident, Hiro avait coupé la parole à Yamamoto, en baissant les yeux. Tadashi compris immédiatement que le plus jeune n'était pas remis de la catastrophe. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il lança un regard noir à Yamamoto. Ce-dernier, ne le voyant pas, posa sa main sur l'épaule du génie pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était désolé. Tante Cass, ayant très bien sentit le malaise s'installer, se leva et, souriante, demanda qui voulait manger.

« - Je vais vous laissez en fa…

\- Tu peux rester Yamamoto ! Je fais toujours trop à manger alors autant ne pas gaspiller !

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

\- Oui oui ! Vas t'asseoir !

\- Merci ! »

Yamamoto sourit de nouveau. Ce qu'il pouvait énerver Tadashi… Encore une fois, le nouvel ami de Hiro se mit à côté du plus jeune. Tadashi, quant à lui, se mit en face de lui. Il tenta de rester calme. Après tout, si ce garçon avait un faible pour Hiro, cela lui permettrait peut-être de rester sur Terre. Non ? Cependant, il ne laisserait pas n'importe qui toucher au petit corbeau. Il se savait protecteur, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses amis en qui il avait confiance. Hiro était la personne la plus précieuse pour lui. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal. Tadashi soupira intérieurement. Il devait laisser son frère grandir. Il n'était plus le bébé pleurnichard qu'il avait été.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur générale. Tadashi commençait même à trouver ce Yamamoto pas si terrible que ça. Il s'était fait des idées. Jamais Hiro ne l'avait remplacé par ce garçon qui lui ressemblait énormément. C'était une pure coïncidence, rien de plus. Oui. Rien de plus.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous finis de dîner, Yamamoto rentra chez lui, souriant. Tadashi l'appréciait plus qu'il ne l'aurit cru. Ce garçon lui permettait de ne plus penser à Hiro des manières qu'il craignait tant. De toute manière, il se l'interdisait. Au cours du repas, dès qu'il sentait quelque chose pointer en lui, il repoussait cette idée en ne parlant plus, ni regardant, Hiro. Il le fuyait et cela semblait marcher. Le brun était un peu triste. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de son frère mais c'était une des seules façons de ne plus penser à lui. De ne plus penser à ses yeux. De ne plus penser à ses lèvres. De ne plus penser à son corps. De ne plus penser à sa voix. De ne plus penser à son rire. De ne plus penser à ses gémissements… « Arrêtes toi tout de suite Tadashi. Ces médicaments te font vraiment perdre la tête. Tu pars dans des idées complètements absurdes et controversées...».

Après avoir salué tout le monde, Tadashi monta dans la chambre. Il avait prévu de répondre aux innombrables messages envoyés par ses proches. Il s'installa dans son lit et commença sa tâche ardue. Il répondit d'abord à ceux qui avaient envoyés le moins de messages, comme Gogo. Il ne s'attendait pas à une discussion très longue avec elle. Il finirait par Honey. Hueureusement, il n'avait pas vraiment sommeil ce soir. Alors que l'aîné était sur son portable, Hiro monta à son tour dans la chambre. Tadashi, quelque peu étonné, lui demanda : «

\- Tu n'es pas resté avec tante Cass ? Je croyais que ta série passée à la télé ce soir.

\- C'est fini depuis un mois. Je dois attendre un an… Sur cette phrase, Hiro se laissa tomber dans son lit. Tu n'as pas remonté Baymax ?

\- Il est plus utile en bas. Tante Cass en aura souvent besoin quand elle coupera des légumes.

Les deux frères rirent. Ces moments de complicités leur avaient manqué à tous les deux. Tadashi se retint de se lever de son lit pour aller prendre Hiro dans ses bras. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas qu'il avait bel et bien son frère non loin de lui.

\- C'est chez lui que tu as dormis hier ?

\- Hein ?

-Tu as dormis chez Yamamoto hier, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Je me demandais juste chez qui l'insociable petit génie était partit.

\- Je suis pas insociable !

Tadashi se moqua ouvertement de son petit frère.

\- Je l'aime bien ce Yamamoto.

\- Oh… Hiro avait utilisé le fameux ton plein de sous-entendus. Est-ce que tu aurais un faible pour Yamamoto, Dashi ?

Tadashi ne put se retenir de rire. Comment Hiro pouvait dire ça ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! »

Hiro rit à son tour, rejoignant son aîné. Le calme revenu dans la chambre, Tadashi se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avait peur que toutes ces choses qui lui étaient venus à l'esprit ces derniers temps ne reviennent. Lorsque Hiro repris la parole, il crut que son monde s'écroulait : «

\- Tadashi ?

\- Hum ?

\- Est-ce que…Tu es déjà tombé amoureux ? »

 **Voilà voilà ! Fin du chapitre quatre ! :D**

 **Je dois avouer que ce dernier me posa un peu plus de problème que les autres. Les sentiments de Tadashi ont été difficiles à exprimer car au final, il se contredit un peu ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**His brother, chapitre 5 ! Les choses deviennent un peu plus claire pour Tadashi... Bonne lecture ! :D**

« Est-ce que… Tu es déjà tombé amoureux ? »

Tadashi écarquilla les yeux. Il mit un certain temps avant d'assimiler la question du cadet. Il de redressa sur son lit. Heureusement pour lui, un paravent séparait les deux parties de la chambre. Hiro ne put donc voir son visage perdu et rouge. Cependant, Hiro lui aussi avait le rouge aux joues. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir posé une telle question à son frère. Au fond de lui, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il ne voulait pas savoir la réponse. Il ne voulait pas apprendre que Tadashi avait eu dans son cœur quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Tadashi brisa le silence gênant qui s'était installé dans la pièce : «

\- Oui… Oui. Pourquoi ?

Hiro tenta de caché son malaise.

\- Je me demande comment ça fait…

\- Tu n'as jamais aimé ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas…

Tadashi sourit tristement. Son frère était tellement innocent. Tellement innocent que cela ne devenait vraiment pas sain pour l'esprit tourmenté du plus vieux.

\- Tu ne sais pas si tu aimes quelqu'un ?

\- Oui…

\- Tu ressens quelque chose quand tu vois cette personne ?

\- Hein ?

Tadashi soupira. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir une telle conversation avec Hiro. Il savait bien qu'étant le seul « homme de la maison », il devrait un jour parler à son frère comme l'aurait fait un père expliquant la vie à son fils.

\- Quand tu vois cette personne, est-ce que ton cœur bats la chamade ?

\- Oui…

\- Est-ce que tu es triste quand elle n'est pas là ?

\- Oui…

\- Est-ce que tu aimes passer du temps avec elle ?

\- Oui…

\- Est-ce que cette personne t'attire ?

\- Oui…

\- Sexuellement ?

Il y eu un grand silence suite à cette question. Hiro n'osait répondre. Tadashi n'osait la reposer. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, le plus vieux rit.

\- Je plaisante Hi...

\- Oui…

\- Hum ?

\- Cette personne, elle m'attire… sexuelle… sexuellement…

Tadashi rougie. Hiro était tellement timide. Il n'osait à peine prononcer certains mots. Il sentie la chaleur monter en lui, plus particulièrement au niveau de son bas ventre. Il osa laisser ses yeux défiler sur son corps pour finir par se poser sur son entre jambe. Il pouvait voir une bosse se former lentement. Tadashi sut qu'il faisait une grave erreur mais il devait savoir.

\- Comment est-elle ? Elle est gentille ?

\- Oui. C'est même la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse.

Tadashi posa sa main sur son entre jambe et commença à la masser.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Elle est très belle… Je veux la voir sourire. Je veux qu'elle rit…

Tadashi ouvrit très discrètement son pantalon. Il s'insulta mentalement mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant.

\- Tu as envie de l'embrasser quand tu l'as vois ?

\- Tadashi ! Hiro semblait outré.

Le fait que Hiro prononce son prénom alors que le brun se caressait l'excita encore plus. Il voulait entendre cette voix au creux de son oreille. Il voulait l'entendre de manières bien différentes. Il la voulait suppliante, pleurante, gémissante.

\- Si tu ne réponds pas, je… Tadashi retint un gémissement. Je ne peux pas t'aider à lever le voile sur tes sentiments…

Hiro ne répondit pas encore une fois. Tadashi commença à faire de légers mouvements de va et vient sur son pénis. Il débuta à la base puis remonta lentement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la main d'Hiro à la place de la sienne.

\- J'ai envie de l'embrasser… Tout le temps… Je veux le prendre dans mes bras… Je veux le toucher… Je veux qu'il me touche…

Tadashi continuait ces vas et vient. Il était comme captivé par la voix timide de Hiro. Il ne remarqua cependant pas le changement de sujet employé.

\- Tu… Tu l'aimes beaucoup cette personne alors…

-Oui… Je crois que je ne peux pas me passer d'elle. Ayant remarqué son erreur, Hiro, incroyablement gêné, se corrigea tout de suite.

Tadashi était proche. Pendant son séjour à l'hôpital, le brun ne s'était pas touché une seule fois. Il avait accumulé beaucoup depuis et le simple fait d'un peu se toucher le rendait fou sans compter sur la voix de Hiro qu'il écoutait comme s'il détenait le sens de la vie.

\- Et bien… Félicitation Hiro ! Tu es amoureux…

Tadashi recula jusqu'à sa table de nuit et en sortit un mouchoir. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait se retenir très longtemps. Il avait déjà beaucoup de mal à cacher ses gémissements et à ne pas faire de bruit.

\- Mais, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de l'être…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je crois qu'elle est déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un…

Tadashi sentit la tristesse sans la voix de son frère. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais cela le rendit heureux. Il se savait monstrueux d'éprouver une telle émotion mais si Hiro était triste, il viendrait vers lui. Il devra le réconforter.

\- Tente ta chance Hiro… Si tu n'essaies pas, jamais tu ne sauras…

\- Ouais… Pfiou ! C'est compliqué !

L'aîné savait que Hiro tentait de cacher ses émotions. Il était triste et gêné. Tadasi le comprenait. Comment ne pas l'être après une conversation pareille avec son frère ? Cependant, il fit comme si rien ne l'avait perturbé et rit, rejoignant Hiro.

\- Va te coucher maintenant p'tit frère. La nuit porte conseil…

\- Quelle phrase stupide… Quand on dort, on pense pas !

\- Hiro…

\- Oui oui… Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

Lorsque la lumière fut éteinte du côté de Hiro, Tadashi se libéra le plus silencieusement possible, dans le mouchoir qu'il avait prévu. Le plus jeune ne s'en n'était pas rendu compte mais Tadashi ne lui avait fait quelconque remarque en utilisant son prénom. Il n'avait simplement pu s'empêcher de dire le prénom de celui à qui il pensait, camouflant qu'il le gémissait. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il avait mal au dos ainsi mais qu'importe, il voulait simplement pleurer. Il s'était masturbé en écoutant son frère parler. Il l'avait imaginé dans son lit. Il avait eu envie de le dominer, de le prendre sans autre forme de procès. Il se coucha, tentant d'oublier ce qui s'était passé. Il ne voulait vraiment pas penser à Hiro de cette manière. Vraiment pas.

 **Reviews ? N'hésitez surtout pas ! :3**

 **Ps : à la fin de l'histoire, qui arrivera dans quelques chapitres, je pense sue je ferais un autre chapitre, n'étant pas directement relié à l'histoire principale :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voici le sixième chapitre ! :)**

Depuis cette discussion, les choses n'avaient presque pas changé entre les frères, tout du moins, pour Hiro. Il continuait de parler à Tadashi comme si les paroles gênantes qu'ils s'étaient échangés n'avaient jamais existé. L'aîné, ne voulant pas blesser Hiro, faisait lui aussi comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il mimait une bonne humeur permanente. Cependant, il savait qu'il désirait encore le plus jeune. Il voulait détruire la partie de son cerveau lui permettant de penser. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il continuait de prendre ses médicaments mais ne pouvaient plus les accuser. Ils n'étaient en rien la cause de ses troubles. Ainsi, il prit une décision qu'il regretterait certainement plus tard.

Il n'était que 7h30 quand Tadashi se leva, le plus discrètement possible. Se maudissant encore pour son acte et ses pensées, le brun s'habilla et ramassa quelques affaires sans bruits. Après avoir fait son sac, il quitta la chambre, ne posant pas son regard sur Hiro, si paisible dans son sommeil contrairement à son accoutumée. Il descendit les marches en veillant à ne réveiller personne. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'affronter Hiro ou encore sa tante. Il n'en aurait pas le courage. Tadashi évita le plus possible de passer près de Mochi. Bien qu'il dorme, un chat reste un chat : toujours aux aguets. Il se saisit de ses boîtes de médicaments, trônant sur le plan de travail, avant de les engouffrées dans son bagage. Il s'empara ensuite d'un bout de papier et d'un stylo. Sur la feuille, il se pressa d'écrire quelques phrases. Il la laissa là où elle était avant de ne sortir de l'appartement, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Arrivé dans la rue, où seules quelques personnes, allant surement travailler, se trouvaient, Tadashi prit la même direction que le tramway, qui suivit presque sur tout le long de sa route. Il tourna soudainement dans une large rue, vide. Il continua sa route jusqu'à arriver à la fin de l'avenue. Il se trouvait devant un immense immeuble. Sa marche de plus d'une heure sembla payante puisqu'il sourit avant de sortir son portable. Il ouvrit sa boîte de réception et cliqua sur un message indiquant que la clef de l'appartement était chez la voisine de palier, au treizième étage. Le Hamada soupira. Il s'engouffra dans le hall du building avant de taper un code permettant d'ouvrir la porte menant aux appartements. Fatigué, Tadashi ignora les escaliers pour se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. Une fois entré dans la boîte, il tapa le chiffre treize et attendit que les portes ne se ferment. L'ascenseur alla plus vite qu'il ne l'eut cru. Il se retrouva en moins d'une minute dans le couloir l'intéressant. Il s'avança dans ce-dernier, regardant les numéros sur les portes crème. Il vit inscrit « 104 » sur une de ces-dernières et alla donc sonner au numéro « 105 ». Il réitéra son action trois fois avant qu'on ne lui ouvre la porte. Une jeune femme aux cheveux rouge écarlate et aux yeux bleus lui ouvrit. De sa voix peu réveillé, elle lui demanda : «  
\- C'est pour quoi ?  
\- Je suis Tadashi. Waren a dû vous parler de moi.  
\- Tadashi ?  
\- Oui. Il me prête son appartement le temps de son voyage. J'étudiais au collège avec lui.  
\- Tadashi ! La rouge sembla se réveiller d'un seul coup. Oui ! Wa' m'a parlé de toi ! Il te faut la clef, nan ?  
\- C'est ça. Le brun sourit.

\- Bouges pas ! Je vais chercher ça !

Cette voisine était pleine d'enthousiasme. Elle quitta le champ de vision de Tadashi pour y réapparaitre quelques minutes plus tard, un trousseau de clefs en main.

\- Tiens ! Alors là, c'est la clef de l'appartement, là, de la cave, là celle de la porte principale et la bleu, c'est celle qui ouvre la seconde porte.  
S'emparant du trousseau tendu, Tadashi remercia la jeune femme dont il ignorait encore le nom.  
\- Il m'a dit que tu dormirais dans la chambre d'amis. T'inquiètes pas, il a changé les draps ! Je l'ai vu faire ! Elle sourit une fois de plus, dévoilant toutes ses dents.  
\- Merci…  
\- Katte ! Je suis Katte !  
\- Et bien merci Katte.  
\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas !  
\- Je ne me priverais pas.  
\- Bon ! Je retourne dormir moi alors à une prochaine !  
\- A cet après-midi peut-être.  
\- Ouais ! »  
La jeune femme ferma la porte et comme dit précédemment, retourna retrouver son sommeil perturbé.

De son côté, Tadashi ouvrit la porte de l'appartement de son ami. Il y pénétra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Allumant l'entrée et, par la même occasion, le couloir, il retira ses chaussures et les posa contre le meuble le plus proche. Il avança jusqu'à atteindre le salon. Il était très spacieux, très lumineux. Il y avait trois canapés, chacun orienté plus ou moins horizontalement vers la télé. Etonnamment, cette-dernière n'était pas très grande. Tadashi ne prêta pas plus longtemps attention aux lieux et quitta la pièce. Il s'engouffra dans un second couloir, semblant mener aux chambres et à la salle d'eau. Il ouvrit deux portes avant de trouver la chambre que son ami lui avait réservée. Elle n'avait rien de spécial ; pas de décorations exubérantes ou encore d'éléments personnels. Le lit était grand. Cela permettra au brun de « s'étendre » sous les draps sans avoir à prendre une position pouvant lui faire ressentir quelconques douleurs. Il déposa son sac sur le lit puis, prit place à ses côtés. Il regarda une fois de plus brièvement la pièce. Oui, elle n'avait aucune décoration personnelle. Tadashi sortit son portable et regarda l'heure : 9h00. Il avait plus de temps que prévu pour venir ici. C'est en allant sur l'écran principal qu'il put voir le nombre de messages qu'on lui avait envoyés depuis la veille. Ses amis voulaient tous le voir. Il déclina poliment aux uns puis aux autres, prétextant un quelconque mal de dos. Il reçut bon nombre de réponses, toutes montrant de la déception ainsi que du soutien. Il remercia rapidement les divers personnes avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce, ses boîtes de médicaments dans les mains.

Tadashi trouva sans difficulté la cuisine, seule pièce encore non visitée de l'appartement. Il aperçut, sur la table centrale, un post-it. Il s'empara de ce-dernier et le lut attentivement. Son ami Warren lui disait de « faire comme chez lui » et de prendre soin de lui. Il ne reviendrait pas avant une bonne semaine. Tadashi en fut à la fois réjouit et déçut. Ce laps de temps ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Et, au grand jamais, il n'oserait demander à son ami de rester plus longtemps. Il abusait bien assez de lui déjà. Se souvenant des rangements depuis sa dernière visite, le brun se saisit d'un verre, rangé dans un placard en hauteur, tirant de cette manière sur les muscles de son dos. Ils lui firent savoir en lui envoyant une douleur supportable. Il ouvrit les divers boîtes de médicaments, quatre au total, avant d'en sortir les pilules et cachets. Dès lors qu'il eut tout avalé, il alla s'asseoir dans un des canapés et, alluma la télé.

Cass venait de se lever. Elle était pressée. En effet, elle avait oublié, la veille, de brancher son réveil. Il était un peu moins de 8h00 lorsque Morphée la laissa partir. Elle se vêtit rapidement, criant à Hiro et Tadashi de se réveiller depuis le salon. Le plus jeune grogna dans son lit avant de se levait, tel un zombie. Il regarda vers le lit de Tadashi et s'étonna de le voir vide. Dashi serait déjà desendu ? Impossible, il l'aurait vu et puis, il n'aurait pas quitté la chambre sans lui. Cass se servit une tasse de café brûlant avant de prendre quelque chose de pratique à manger. Elle vit, sur le plan de travail, une feuille sur laquelle il y avait des écritures. Elle la saisit et lut, sans se douter une seule seconde des mots de Tadashi. Elle laissa tomber sa tasse, se brûlant les pieds. Elle cria avant de se contorsionner pour passer sa peau rougie sous l'eau. Hiro descendit les escaliers en courant. Lorsqu'il la vit, ainsi à moitié en train de tomber, il sourit.  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ?  
\- Mon café est tombé… Tadashi est en haut ?

La tante semblait paniquée.

\- Ben nan… C'est pour ça que j'allais te demandé si tu l'avais vu.  
\- Alors ce n'est pas une blague…

La femme retira ses pieds de l'évier, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se mit à faire les cents pas.

\- Hein ?  
Hiro, quant à lui, ne comprenait pas de quoi sa tante parlait. Comprenant que sa réaction était en lien avec l'absence de l'aîné, il s'affola. Il avait cru perdre son frère une fois, il refusait qu'une telle chose se reproduise.

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Tadashi ? Tante Cass ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Pourquoi il est pas là ? »

Hiro se jeta presque sur sa tante, quémandant des réponses. Elle pointa du doigt le bout de papier griffonné posé négligemment sur le plan de travail. Quelques gouttes de café était tombées dessus mais n'empêchait en rien la lecture de celui-ci. Hiro l'attrapa et la lut, à haute voix : « Salut Hiro, tante Cass. Je suis partit tôt ce matin. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais bien ! Mais, en ce moment, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu mes distances… Rien à voir avec vous ! Vous n'avez rien fait. Je vous le dis avant que vous ne le pensiez. Je vais quitter la maison quelques temps, rien de définitifs bien sûr ! J'ai juste besoin de me ressourcer. Je suis chez un ami ; il m'héberge le temps que je me remette, que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement. Je vous appellerez quand tout ira mieux. Mais je vous en prie, ne vous reprochez rien ! Je vous l'ai dit, vous n'avez rien fait :) Je reviendrais bientôt. Tadashi. ».


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici donc le septième chapitre ! *en retard...***

 **Désolée du retard mais j'ai eu une grosse panne internet ; je ne pouvais plus rien publier... J'espère que malgré ça, le chapitre vous plaira parce que c'est la première fois que j'écris un truc dans ce genre ^^" ! Bonne lecture ! :D**

Hiro était effondré. Trois jours que Tadashi était partit sans un mot. Tout du moins, rien de plus qu'une minuscule explication écrite. Il n'avait laissé aucunes adresses. Ni même le nom de son « ami ». Le jeune Hamada n'était depuis pas sortit de sa chambre, refusant de voir ses amis. Ils étaient au courant et faisaient tout pour retrouver le nerd ainsi que pour remonter le moral au plus jeune mais, sans le voir, leur tâche n'était pas des plus simples. Il restait devant son ordinateur, tentant de se changer les idées avec de nouvelles créations, en vain. Il pensait toujours à Tadashi, lui souriant, le taquinant, le prenant dans ses bras… Il ne savait absolument pas où son frère pouvait se trouver. Il refusait de descendre au salon, là où était Baymax, création de l'aîné. Quoi qu'il fasse, de nombreux scénarios catastrophes défilaient dans sa tête. Peut-être était-il arrivé malheur à Tadashi ? Il ne voulait pas envisager de telles choses… Et qui sait ? Peut-être que cet ami était plus qu'un simple ami… Hiro refusa de penser à cela. Il ne pouvait voir Tadashi avec cette personne, bien qu'il ne la connaisse pas. Impossible. Rien qu'à cette idée, une boule désagréable se forma dans son estomac. Il tapa sa tête contre le bureau, complétement désespéré. Impossible. Impossible. Impo… Hiro tourna subitement son visage vers les escaliers. Il avait entendu des bruits de pas et voulait s'assurer qu'il ne devenait pas fou. Il fut rassurer, et quelque peu exaspéré, lorsqu'il aperçut Yamamoto. Le jeune brun, toujours assit dans sa chaise, s'adressa à son ami : «

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu ne répondais pas à mes messages. J'étais inquiet.

En même temps qu'il parlait, le jeune homme s'approchait de Hiro.

\- C'est rien. Tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Hiro fit tourner sa chaise de façon à être dos à Yamamoto.

\- Ta tante m'a expliqué.

\- Quoi ?

Hiro ne se retourna pas mais fit plus attention à la conversation. Il constata, par le léger bruit, que Yamamoto venait de s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Elle m'a dit que Tadashi était partit.

Le brun ne bougea pas. Il « sentait » que son ami se rapprochait de lui, lentement.

\- Et que depuis, tu ne sortais plus.

Il s'avança encore. Hiro l'avait presque dans son champs de vision.

\- Tu ne réponds plus aux appels et messages.

Encore un peu plus près.

\- Tu ne manges presque plus.

Hiro le voyait.

\- Tu es triste. »

C'en était assez. Le Hamada se leva et fixa directement Yamamoto dans les yeux :

« - Je ne suis pas triste ! Mais mon frère a disparu !

Le plus vieux se leva à son tour et fit quelques pas pour être plus proche de Hiro.

\- Il est partit sans laisser d'adresse ! Il ne nous a rien dit à propos de son mal être ! »

Le plus jeune avait les larmes aux yeux. Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le réaliser, Yamamoto venait de le prendre dans ses bras. Comme Tadashi. Il se mit à caresser ses cheveux ébène. Comme Tadashi. Il lui murmura qu'il était là. Comme Tadashi. Il se pencha vers lui, essuyant ses joues. Comme Tadashi. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme il l'aurait voulu de Tadashi. Hiro écarquilla les yeux. Que venait de faire Yamamoto ? Et que venait-il de penser à propos de Tadashi ? Le plus vieux retira ses lèvres de celles de Hiro. Il regarda ce-dernier dans les yeux, il était comme paralysé. Ne voyant aucuns signes de rejet, Yamamoto osa embrasser le cou du Hamada. Réalisant ce qu'il se passait, Hiro le repoussa.

« - Yamamoto ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Je… Désolé… Je me suis emporté… »

L'ami du héros recula, gêné. Il avait les joues rougies. S'excusant en bafouillant, il allait quitter la pièce avant que Hiro ne lui dise d'attendre. Yamamoto se retourna et vit son ami, la tête basse. Pris d'un courage, ou d'une folie, inattendu, le « presque Tadashi » alla à la rencontre du génie. Etant donné qu'il ne relevait pas son visage, il lui prit en coupe, plongea son regard sombre dans celui presque identique du plus jeune. Il embrassa Hiro, se demandant s'il allait une nouvelle fois le repousser.

Plus il regardait Yamamoto, plus Hiro se disait qu'il ressemblait à son frère. Il avait, inconsciemment, sympathisé avec un second Tadashi. Cependant, il était sûr que celui-là ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il ne partirait pas sans prévenir comme celui auquel il tient tant. Il ne le comprenait vraiment que maintenant. Si il pensait toujours à Tadashi, même quand il était rentré de l'hôpital, c'est parce qu'il le voyait comme plus qu'un frère. Il avait eu une conversation très personnelle avec l'ainé qui lui avait permis de comprendre qu'il ressentait quelque chose de plus qu'un simple amour fraternel mais de là à dire qu'il l'aimait… Il n'avait absolument pas envisagé cela. Tout était confus pour Hiro. Cependant, il était certain d'une chose : il laisserait faire Yamamoto.

Le dit Yamamoto fut étonné. Hiro, alors qu'il le pensait réticent aux premiers abords, approfondit le baiser. Sans se faire demander plus longtemps, le brun engouffra sans langue dans la bouche chaude du plus jeune. Il dominait largement un Hiro fragile entre les mains. Il avait envie de ce baiser depuis le premier regard. Certes, cela pouvait paraître ridicule, mais Yamamoto avait eu un coup de foudre pour le génie. Hiro, quant à lui, était heureux sans vraiment l'être. Il avait l'impression d'embrasser son frère mais ce n'était pas ce-dernier. Il se gifla mentalement. Il ne pouvait réclamer telle chose de Tadashi, surtout sans savoir si ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il se savait cruel mais il devait utiliser Yamamoto pour se satisfaire. Il n'y avait qu'un besoin de remplacement pour le génie, contrairement à son ami. Mias comment en pouvait-il être autrement ? Il venait de se découvrir de vrais sentiments pour son parent, il devait les oublier. Ou tout du moins, le remplacer.

Ils se séparent avant de reprendre un autre baiser passionné. Hiro se laissait mener, n'y connaissant rien. Il se contentait d'imaginer Tadashi. De gémissements sortaient de sa bouche. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un, surtout de cette manière ! Il se sentait comme transporté, ne sachant pourquoi.

Yamamoto descendit ses mains dans le dos du héros. Il en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus mais, sentant le plus jeune se figer, il remonta légèrement ses mains. Il se sépara de Hiro, les joues et la bouche rougies. Il était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un « appel à la luxure ». Oui, Yamamoto en voulait plus. A sa grande surprise, Hiro retira de lui-même son T-shirt, excita l'homme en face de lui. Le Hamada baissa les yeux et remarqua l'érection qui se formait. Il en avait déjà eues et déjà vu, sur son frère. Il eut un sourire viscieux, masquant une expression de tristesse. Cette bosse, il voulait que ce soit celle de Tadashi. Il releva les yeux pour voir le regard de Yamamoto : un regard de prédateur, prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Hiro, feignant d'être provocateur, alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Le plus vieux se précipita sur l'occasion. Qui sait ? Il devait en profiter avant que Hiro ne change d'avis.

Le brun s'avança vers le lit, surplombant de toute sa hauteur Hiro. Avec une légère pression sur l'épaule, il fit se coucher le plus jeune, plaçant une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Il regarda avidement le torse imberbe avant de se déposer des baisers papillons tout autour de son cou et de ses clavicules. Hiro gémissait à peine lorsque Yamamoto, décidé à faire réagir son amant, lui suçota avidement la peau dans la zone de son épaule. Il évita le cou, ne voulant laisser des marques trop visibles. Il réitéra la chose plusieurs fois, se nourrissant des petits sursauts et gémissements du corbeau. Prenant appui sur ses bras, il se redressa pour aller embrasser avidement son « compagnon ». Hiro entourant son cou de ses bras tremblants. Yamamoto était fier de lui et tellement heureux. Il réalisait enfin son fantasme : mettre Hiro Hamada dans son lit. Il vit le début d'érection de l'adolescent, se félicitant intérieurement. Il reprit sa tâche, suçotant à présent la peau du ventre et des pectoraux et caressant le corps frêle du plus jeune. Il ne pouvait se douter que toutes les réactions de Hiro n'étaient liées directement à lui. Il ne savait pas que Hiro imaginait, depuis le début, la langue de Tadashi, les mains de Tadashi, la voix de Tadashi,… Le plus jeune voulait revoir le visage de Tadashi, souriant. Il voulait que Tadashi lui dise qu'il l'aime… Quelle douce folie…

Hiro sursauta. Yamamoto venait de poser, délicatement, sa main sur la bosse qui se formait dans son short. Il massa très doucement, ne voulant brusquer le génie. Dit génie qui avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements. Yamamoto vint « jouer » avec les tétons de son partenaire. Il en prit un en bouche, donnant des coups de langue, le mordillant, tandis qu'il massait toujours Hiro. L'adolescent ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il bougea son bassin de façon à ce que la main de l'aîné entre plus fermement en contact avec son pénis. Il prit une bouffée d'air avant de bafouiller « Enlève-le… Tadashi … » Le plus vieux cessa quelques secondes ses mouvements. Il avait cru que Hiro parlait à son frère. Il ne s'en accommoda pas, reprenant son traitement. Il avait dû mal entendre. La voix de Hiro était… Indescriptible. Comment pouvait-il avoir une voix aussi suppliante, sexy, bandante ? L'érection de Yamamoto commençait à lui faire mal. Il se dit que cela devait être pareil pour le corbeau. Il défit prestement le bouton de son pantalon avant de faire de même avec le sien. Il les fit glisser au sol avant de prendre en main le pénis de Hiro. Le conact froid de la main de Yamamoto sur sa peau chaude fit frémir le plus jeune. Il reprit ses mouvements de bassin, suppliant inconsciemment le brun de le masturber. Mais, ce dernier n'était pas du même avis. Il regarda Hiro, imprégnant l'image de luxure qu'il donnait, couvert de nombreux suçons, les joues et lèvres rougies, haletant, presque faible. « Yamamoto… » Le plus vieux sortit de sa rêverie et commença des mouvements de vas et vient lents sur la queue de Hiro. Il se tordait de plaisir. Il ne demandait que « plus fort ». Yamamoto accéléra. Il aimait Hiro. Il aimait le voir ainsi, entre ses mains, couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Il se stoppa soudainement, recevant un regard noir et emplie d'incompréhension de la part du dominé. Yamamoto passa au travers et colla son corps contre celui du plus jeune. Leurs érections se touchaient, provoquant du plaisir aux deux jeunes hommes. Yamamoto prit leurs deux chairs en mains et s'appliqua à donner du plaisir. Il remontait sa main de plus en plus vite sur la hampe, touchant très souvent le gland de Hiro à cause de la différence de taille. Cela dura quelques minutes. Minutes pendant lesquelles Yamamoto ne cessait de déclarer son amour passionné à un Hiro tombé dans les limbes du plaisir. La pièce était emplie de gémissements, de râlements. Les deux amis eurent un orgasme simultané, s'éjaculant mutuellement dessus. Yamamoto se coucha aux côtés de Hiro, haletant. Il savait que c'était la première fois du plus jeune alors il n'irait pas plus loin. Il attendrait que le génie lui dise qu'il était prêt.

Hiro se remettait peu à peu de sa première expérience à deux. Il ravala ses larmes. Si quelqu'un devait pleurer, ça devait être Yamamoto. Il était cruel de lui faire croire à un avenir. Il ne ressentait rien pour lui. Il avait pensé à Tadashi tout du long, tentant de se retenir de crier son nom. Il ne pouvait plus le nier maintenant : il aimait son frère, Tadashi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonne lecture pour ce huitième chapitre !**

Cela faisait trois jours que Tadashi avait quitté le cocon familial. Il culpabilisait. Il s'en voulait d'être partit sans dire un mot. Il pensait à la réaction de panique de ses deux parents. Hiro devait lui en vouloir. Il secoua la tête, chassant ces idées loin de lui. Il n'était pas sorti de l'appartement depuis son arrivée, le frigo n'étant pas encore vide. Il regardait une émission stupide et complétement dénuée d'intérêt quand on sonna. Etonné, il posa son verre et se leva. Arrivée devant la porte, il regarda dans le juda. Il y reconnu Katte. Elle patientait calmement, souriante. La couleur de ses cheveux avait changé c'était à présent un bleu électrique et un vert pomme s'entremêlant parfaitement. Tadashi ouvrit. Elle recula un pas en entendant le bruit de la poignée qui tournait mais garda son expression de joie sur son visage juvénile. Elle regarda Tadashi et s'adressa à lui : «

\- Salut ! T'as l'air crevé. Je te dérange pas ?

\- Nan nan, c'est bon ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Je pense que c'est toi qui as besoin de quelque chose !

\- Hein ? »

Tadashi fut étonné. Il n'avait rien demandé à la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha un peu de lui et s'écria : «

\- Ce soir, tu sors avec moi ! On va se faire une petite sortie dans un bar !

\- Katte, je ne…

\- Tututu ! Pas de « Katte » ! Tu vas te préparer ! Tu n'es pas sorti depuis longtemps alors ce soir, c'est ton soir !

Le brun soupira.

\- Comment tu sais que je ne suis pas sorti ?

\- Ton visage de zombie !

La bleutée imita l'expression de Tadashi, complétement épuisé, marchant comme un « zombie pingouin ». Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rire devant tel spectacle. Son comportement lui faisait penser à celui de Hiro. Encore et toujours Hiro… Peut-être que cette soirée lui changerait les idées.

\- Attends-moi cinq minutes. Je reviens tout de suite.

\- Ok ! Je vais me changer en attendant ! »

Alors qu'elle retournait à son appartement, Katte se retourna et fixa Tadashi. Ce-dernier cessa de fermer la porte, interrogeant du regard la femme en face de lui. Elle s'exclama soudainement : «

\- Attention Tadashi ! Pas de faux plan !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as dit que tu venais donc, tu viens !

\- Oui Katte, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il lui sourit. Cette réponse sembla satisfaire Katte puisqu'elle se retourna et entra dans son appartement. Tadashi ferma alors la porte puis, après avoir éteint la télé, se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis qu'il occupait. Il sortit les affaires de son sac, faisant bien attention d'utiliser les muscles de ses jambes au lieu de se pencher en avant. Il regarda attentivement ses vêtements, ne voyant rien de typique pour une soirée. Il se résigna à un T-shirt noir et un pantalon en jean classique. Il ne changea pas de chaussure. Voyant sa casquette fétiche, il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas la prendre. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, leur donnant un peu plus de volume. Il était prêt. Ainsi vêtu, il quitta l'appartement, prenant grand soin de le verrouiller. Il hésita à sonner chez Katte. Il était encore temps de tout annuler et retourner se cacher du monde. Non. Il avait dit à la jeune femme qu'il viendrait, il viendrait donc. Il sonna à la porte et attendit donc. Il entendit des bruits de pas courants presque vers l'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur la nouvelle voisine souriante du nerd. Il avait machinalement reculé et ne le regretta pas. En effet, Katte s'était jetée dans le couloir, cirant de joie. Tadashi fut heureux de voir que la jeune femme ne s'était pas mise sur son 31, tout comme lui. Elle portait un simple débardeur noir et un short en jean. Enroulée autour de sa taille, une chemise à carreaux bleus et noir, était nouée. Elle portait une paire de Dr Matins jaune aux lacets verts sapin à droite et rouges sang à gauche. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval négligée. Tadashi s'étonna à trouver la demoiselle belle. Elle n'avait pas changé de style en trois jours. Cela rassura le Hamada. Elle ferma à clef son appartement avant d'empoigner Tadashi et de le traîner à sa suite. Il n'avait presque plus mal au dos alors cette douleur était plus que supportable. Ils prirent l'ascenseur avec une bonne humeur commune. La bleutée trépignait.

« - Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie !

\- Alors, où allons-nous ?

\- Au « Arte » ! Il y a une super ambiance là-bas ! Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas !

Tadashi n'avait jamais vraiment visité les bars, encore moins de cette partie de la ville. Il faisait complétement confiance à sa voisine, bien qu'il ne la connaisse que depuis peu.

\- C'est toi l'experte ! »

Ils rirent tous deux. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent au rez de chaussé et quittèrent l'immeuble. Tadashi, complétement perdu dans ce quartier qui avait tellement changé en ce début de soirée, suivie à la trace Katte, qui parlait encore de tout et de rien. Elle lui parlait du quartier, des bars, des magasins, des endroits à voir,… Face à tant d'informations, le jeune homme se sentit vite perdu. Pour se « sauver », il demanda simplement à la jeune femme quel était son métier.

« - Métier ? Nan nan nan ! Je suis étudiante !

\- Ah bon ? En quoi ?

\- En art ! Enfin, en dessin plus précisément ! J'étudie dans l'école Rosa, pas très loin de l'ancienne école d'informatique !

\- Je vois…

\- Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je suis aussi étudiant. En informatique. Tout du moins, j'étais…

Katte regarda le visage de Tadashi. Elle put y lire de la tristesse. Lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule, elle s'excusa.

\- Tu devais être un de ces étudiants. Excuse-moi.

\- C'est rien. T'inquiète.

\- Tu comptes continuer ?

\- Certainement. C'est ma passion.

\- C'est génial de pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut tous les jours… On peut dire qu'on est des p'tits chanceux ! »

Un rire commun s'éleva. Rapidement, ils atteignirent le bar Arte. Tadashi observa l'enseigne avant de suivre Katte à l'intérieur. Il avait une musique plutôt rock et une odeur d'alcool flottant dans l'air. Ils s'installèrent à une table plutôt à l'écart des gens. La verte l'avait choisie pour Tadashi. Elle avait remarquée qu'il n'était pas un grand fêtard. Elle voulait lui épargner les cris des autres clients. Elle héla le serveur qui, souriant, vint à leur table. Il se pencha en avant, faisant la bise aux deux personnes, déconcertant Tadashi. Le grand rouge regarda la jeune femme entamant la discussion : «

\- Ma jolie Katte ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Surtout en si bonne compagnie…

\- Arrête un peu Jeff ! C'est Tadashi, mon voisin provisoire.

\- Enchanté Tadashi, je suis Jeff, fidèle servant de la princesse Katelyne…

\- Jeff !

\- D'accord d'accord… Alors, comment ça se fait que tu sois « provisoire ».

\- Je vis dans l'appartement d'un ami en attendant de trouver le mien.

\- C'est un ami de Warren.

\- Le brun ?

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

\- On sait jamais avec toi…

Alors qu'il se prit un léger coup de poing dans les côtes de la part de sa cliente, Jeff reporta son attention sur Tadashi.

\- Tu comptes habiter dans le quartier ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Mais pourquoi pas ! Il est plutôt sympa.

\- Je vois, je vois ! C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal du tout ! Bon sinon, je vous sers quoi ? Un demi pour toi, je paris ?

Il fit un clin d'œil complice à Katte qui lui répondit d'un sourire.

\- Et toi ?

\- Euh… Tadashi n'y connaissait rien. Il ne savait pas quoi prendre. La même chose !

\- Très bien ! Je vous apporte ça tout de suite !

\- Merci Jeff ! »

L'homme s'engouffra dans la masse qu'était la clientèle pour enfin disparaître. Le brun observa le cadre du bar. Il était éclairé avec des lumières tamisées, créant une atmosphère particulière. Katte le coupa dans sa contemplation : «

\- Tu viens d'une autre ville ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Ben, c'est étrange que tu loges chez Wa' si tu as déjà un appart.

\- Je vivais en famille. J'en pouvais plus alors je suis partit, sans vraiment prévenir, ni même y réfléchir.

\- Ah ouais… Moi aussi c'était comme ça ! Sauf que je viens d'un petit village pas loin. Sans indiscrétions… Pourquoi t'es partit de chez toi ?

\- Tu sais l'incendie de l'école ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'y étais. Et je me suis blessé.

\- Désolée…

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Même… Mais t'inquiète pas ! On va te faire oublier ça ce soir ! »

Tadashi sourit face à l'enthousiasme de la jolie demoiselle. Jeff arriva au même moment, posant deux demis devant chacun des deux consommateurs. Il s'expliqua lorsque Tadashi l'interrogea du regard : «

\- Avec Katte, c'est comme ça. Vous allez boire donc ça m'évites de faire des allers retours.

\- Ah…

Katte rit, s'emparant déjà de sa bière.

\- Arrêtes de me faire passer pour une alcoolo ! »

Jeff les quitta, souriant. Tadashi prit à son tour son verre en main et le porta à ses lèvres, imitant la personne en face de lui. Il trouva, étonnamment, le goût agréable et but tout en discutant avec Katte sans s'en rendre compte. Ils burent pendant une demi-heure le premier verre avant de passer au second. Jeff arriva automatiquement avec deux autres verres. La tête de Tadashi tournait déjà un peu. Il but le troisième demi, parlant de sa blessure au dos. Elle l'écouta attentivement, les yeux brillants. Elle leva son verre en direction du jeune homme affirmant que les hommes avec des blessures « de guerres » étaient les plus sexy. Le jeune homme rougit. Sûrement l'effet de l'alcool… Ils reprirent une discussion comme deux personnes alcoolisées.

Il était presque 01h00 lorsque Jeff vint les prévenir que le bar fermait. Ils avaient bus plus que de raison.

« - Tu veux que j'appelles un taxi ?

\- Nan nan ! On est juste à côté ! Ne t'inquiète pas mon Jeff !

Katte embrassa la joue du serveur avant de prendre le poignet de Tadashi et de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Soyez très prudents ! »

Ils se retournèrent vers le rouge et lui sourirent, promettant « d'être prudents et sages ». Ils sortirent du bar, n'entendant pas Jeff murmurer : « Mouais… Ça reste à voir… ».

Ils rentrèrent lentement, riant et criant. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans ce cas. Bien d'autres personnes étaient comme eux. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, toujours rieurs. Arrivés à leur étage, ils sortirent leurs clefs et se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements. Ne voulant pas se retrouver seul après une si bonne soiré, Tadashi proposa à Katte de prendre u verre « chez lui ». « Je sais que Wa' a de quoi s'amuser dans son frigo alors, je te suis ! » fut la réponse de Katte.

Tadashi ouvrit la porte et, se prenant pour un portier, laissa passer « madame ». Elle le remercia d'un « merci, mon cher » haut perché. Ils se mirent de nouveau à rirent, se dirigeant vers le salon. Katte se jeta sur le canapé tandis que Tadasi alla chercher deux bières dans le frigo de Warren. Il revint au salon et vit Katte enlever ses chaussures. Il fit de même après avoir posé les boissons sur la table basse. Ils burent et parlèrent mais rapidement, finir le contenu des bouteilles. Tadashi pesta et se leva, parlant de manière presque incompréhensible : «

\- J'vais chercher tout…

Il sentit une pression sur son bras. Il regarda la main puis sa propriétaire. Elle avait les yeux mouillés. Elle ressemblait à une enfant comme ça. Tadashi rougit une nouvelle fois.

\- Reste là Tadashi…

Elle se leva avec difficulté et appuya sur les épaules du brun, l'obligeant à s'asseoir. Il monta à califourchon sur lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je veux le faire Tadashi…

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot !

Elle posa complétement son corps sur le bassin de Tadashi et commença à onduler, exerçant une pression qui fit gémir le jeune génie. Elle accentua ses mouvements de bassins quand il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Leur regards brûlants se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter de longues minutes.

\- Tadashi… Tu durcis…

\- Ah… La faute à qui ?

Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas repousser la bleutée. Il ne le voulait pas de toute façon. Elle lui faisait oublier Hiro.

\- C'est bon, Tadashi… Je veux plus…

La jeune femme se décalla légèrement sur les jambes de Tadashi pour poser une ses mains sur l'érection du jeune homme. Son autre main s'occupa de passer sous le T-shirt du brun et de caresser ses muscles. Elle se leva, au mécontentement du Hamada, pour aller se loger entre ses cuisses puissantes. Elle le regarda langoureusement avant de défaire le bouton du pantalon et de poser ses lèvres sur la bosse, encore couverte d'un caleçon sombre.

\- Katte…

\- Oui ?

\- Vite…

\- Avec plaisir… »

La jeune femme ne tortura pas plus longtemps son partenaire et laissa le pénis rencontrer l'air frais. Elle lécha avidement le gland, faisant gémir Tadashi, dont une des mains se trouvait à présent dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Elle lécha le pénis presque entièrement, produisant des bruits obscènes. Et, regardant dans les yeux l'homme au-dessus d'elle, engouffra une partie du pénis dans sa bouche. Tadashi perdit pieds.

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, bien que ce chapitre soit le plus long jusqu'à présent :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Climoushh :** Heureuse que ces chapitres t'ai plu ! Etant donné que c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose comme ça, je suis contente que les sentiments passent bien aux travers des personnages ^^ Et oui... Mais que veux tu ? Si ils n'étaient pas idiots, je ne pourrais pas écrire moi !Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Tadashi et Hiro vont bientôt se retrouver puisque demain, le dernier chapitre sera posté ;)

 **Hidashi fan :** Yeah, I'm french :) Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Le lemon arrive très bientôt ;)

Hiro se réveilla, seul dans son lit. Il remercia Yamamoto de ne plus être là. Il se redressa et remarqua qu'il se trouvait sous les draps, contrairement à la veille. Sur son bureau, il aperçut une note, sûrement laissée par son ami. Elle devait contenir les phrases classiques qu'on écrit après avoir quitté le lit d'une personne avant le réveil de cette-dernière. Le corbeau se leva, nu, et s'empara de la feuille. Il écarquilla les yeux tout au long de sa lecture. Yamamoto lui déclarait sa flamme, se disant trop timide pour attendre qu'il se réveille. Il était partit dès que le plus jeune c'était endormi, vers 22h00 pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de sa tante Cass quant à leur amour. Amour ? Hiro ne ressentait rien de pareil pour Yamamoto. Comment allait-il lui dire maintenant ? Comment pouvait-il lui dire, après ce qu'ils avaient fait, que le génie ne le voyait que comme un substitue de son aîné. Son aîné… Encore une fois, l'image de Tadashi s'imposa dans son esprit. Il l'aimait. Il voulait Tadashi, là, maintenant. Soupirant, il jeta le mot du brun à la poubelle avant de retourner se coucher dans son lit. Il s'empara au passage de son portable, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Yamamoto. Il voulait que Tadashi lui sorte un peu de la tête.

Tadashi ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Dès qu'il fut éveillé, un mal de tête fit rejaillir tous ses souvenirs de la veille. Certains étaient flous mais il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait fait. Avec qui il l'avait fait. Il regarda la pièce et ne vit pas Katte. Elle devait être rentrée chez elle, le fuyant certainement. La porte de la chambre était fermée. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir pris cette initiative. Peut-être la bleutée en partant ? Il se leva, ne sentant aucunes douleurs au niveau de ses reins. Il sortit de la chambre, vêtu d'un simple caleçon. Il était fatigué mais il devait prendre ses médicaments. Il se dirigea naturellement vers la musique, regardant le salon et les quelques restes du retour de soirée d'hier. Il ouvrit la porte et se figea. Katte le regarda puis lui sourit. « Je ne vais pas te manger, viens. » Elle lui fit un signe de tête, l'incita à prendre place en face d'elle. Tadashi s'exécuta, perturbé par la présence de sa voisine ou plus précisément, par les souvenirs précis de la veille. Il se souvenait surtout qu'il avait pensé à Hiro lorsque la belle était avec lui. Il rougit, s'apercevant qu'il ne portait rien de plus qu'un caleçon et accéléra donc pour se cacher le plus possible à l'aide de la table. La verte buvait un café tranquillement, fronçant les sourcils à chaque gorgée. Tadashi ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était restée. La jeune femme releva les yeux et plongea son regard clair dans celui presque noir de son ancien amant. Une fois de plus elle lui sourit. Tadashi évita que le conact dure plus longtemps en baissant la tête, se frottant l'arrière du crâne. La bleutée dû prendre ça pour un signe de douleur puisqu'elle se leva et dit : «

\- Après une soirée comme hier, le meilleur remède, c'est un café bien noir ! Pas de sucre ! Pas de lait ! Juste du café !

Tadahi observa Katte s'affairer dans la cuisine, lui servant un café. Il fut, à la fois, rassuré et gêné. En effet, comme lui, la jeune femme ne portait pas grand-chose son débardeur de la veille et ses sous-vêtements. Ils étaient un peu dans la même situation sauf que Katte, à l'inverse de Tadashi n'était pas du tout perturbée ou gênée. Le brun devait mettre les choses au clair. Il ne pouvait pas laisser de faux espoirs à l'artiste. Pas que ça le gênerait d'avoir une petite-amie comme elle mais les circonstances n'étaient pas bonnes du tout. Vraiment pas. Katte revint vers lui et posa la tasse en face de lui. Il n'y toucha pas, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne l'incite à le faire.

\- Bois ça. Tu auras toujours mal à la tête sinon. Et ça va pas passer en une heure. Crois-en mon expérience.

Le brun, ayant confiance, bu un peu. Il se retenu de cracher le contenu de la tasse. C'était vraiment amer. Katte se moqua gentiment de lui.

\- Mon pauvre ! J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort sur le café !

\- C'est horrible…

La bleutée rit, engendrant un rire commun dans la pièce. Le calme revint peu à peu. Aucuns des deux étudiants ne parlaient.

\- Tadashi.

\- Oui ?

\- Pour hier…

Katte détourna les yeux. Pour la première fois, elle sembla gênée face au brun.

\- On dit que ça s'est jamais passé ?

\- Quoi ?

Tadashi écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pensait pas que Katte prendrait une telle initiative. En la voyant dans la cuisine, il avait pensé qu'elle espérait plus qu'un simple plaisir charnel.

\- Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

La voix de Katte portait son inquiétude aux oreilles de Tadashi. Il comprit alors que son « Quoi ? » avait été mal interprété.

\- Si ! Si, bien au contraire ! Je voulais te proposer la même chose !

\- Ah… Tu me sauves Tadashi ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu avais voulu plus que ce qui est arrivé hier !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Mais euh… Cette histoire, elle ne va pas gâcher notre relation n'est-ce pas ? Je veux pas qu'on s'engueulle pour quelque chose comme ça !

\- Je n'en tiendrais pas compte ! J'aimerai pouvoir refaire une soirée comme celle d'hier avec toi.

\- Sans l'after bien sûr !

\- Evidement ! »

Les deux amis rirent. Bien qu'ils ne fussent pas spécialement proches, ils s'entendaient bien. Une belle amitié commençait à naître entre eux. La bleutée passa sa main dans son cou, s'étirant. C'est ainsi que Tadashi remarqua une suçon très marqué sur la peau plutôt pâle de Katte. Et il savait que ç ne pouvait être que lui. Il savait également qu'il en avait fait d'autre, pris d'une passion soudaine dans l'acte. Et si il en avait fait, la verte avait dû l'imiter. Il ne regarda pas tout de suite son corps, préférant l'analyser quand il sera dans la salle de bain.

Après qu'ils eurent buent leur café, Katte resservit Tadashi, lui tendant ses boîte de médicaments.

« - Tu ne les a pas encore pris.

\- Merci.

Tadashi s'occupa d'avaler les différentes gélules, sous l'œil attentif de sa voisine provisoire.

\- Tu comptes rester jusqu'au retour de Warren ?

\- Nan. Je pars aujourd'hui.

Katte, s'étonnant, cria sans se contrôler.

\- T'as déjà trouvé un appart ?

\- Nan…

Tadashi ignora la légère douleur que le cri de Katte avait éveillé.

\- Je rentre à la maison.

\- Oh… Je vois… Ça va pas être trop difficile ?

\- Un peu… Mais je ne peux pas fuir éternellement.

\- Vrai. Bref ! Je vais te laisser moi !

\- Tu ne te douches pas ?

\- J'vais me doucher chez moi ! Il faut que tu te dépêches. Ta famille t'attend. »

La verte dit un clin d'œil à Tadashi avant d'aller dans la chambre pour s'habiller. Une fois cela fait, il dit au revoir à Tadashi, venu dans le salon. Alors qu'elle était déjà dans le couloir, elle se retourna précipitamment et s'adressa au brun : «

\- Je t'ai laissé mon numéro sur le plan de travail. Si tu es dans le quartier et que tu t'ennuis, appelles moi ! Katelyne la justicière n'hésitera pas à venir vous sauver !

Tadashi sourit.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas.

\- Aller ! Salut ! »

Le jeune homme ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Comme il l'avait pensé, il avait de nombreux suçons au niveau des abdominaux et… Plus bas. Il entra dans la douche, n'y prêta pas plus attention. Il devait se dépêcher. Oui. Oui, aujourd'hui, il rentrait chez lui.

 **Et c'est ainsi que l'avant dernier chapitre se termine ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! En attendant, si vous avez quelque shose à me dire, n'hésitez pas, toute remarque/critique *constructives, j'entends bien* est bonne à prendre ! :D**

 **A demain pour les retrouvailles :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Climoushh** **:** C'est bel et bien le dernier chapitre :( J'espèce cependant qu'il te plaira ! Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis mais je sais que je vais écrire de nouveau un fic sur Hiro et Tadashi, beaucoup plus courte cette fois ! Après, si d'autres idées me viennent, pourquoi ne pas continuer :)

 **Hidashi fan :** Oh sorry ! I don't answered you in english ! I don't know if you're the one but you're the first with who I speak *sorry but I'm sure to be good when I must write in english ^^" *

 **Melfir** : Aha ! Avec plaisir x) Plus sérieusement, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis heureuse que tu es pu ressentir tout ce que je voulais faire passer ^^ Vraiment heureuse que tu aime ce que j'ai écris !

13h40. Tadashi venait d'arriver devant le café tenant par sa tante. Il avait laissé les clefs de Warren à Katte quand il avait quitté l'appartement de son ami. Il avait salué la bleutée et était partit, se préparant mentalement à ses retrouvailles avec sa famille. Il ne craignait pas vraiment sa tante il savait qu'elle lui crierait dessus puis fonderait en larmes en l'enlaçant. Il craignait la réaction de son frère. Lui qu'il avait abandonné pour la seconde fois, comment allait-il réagir ? Il lui en voudrait. Tadashi en était certain. Le brun soupira fortement avant de traverser la route qui le séparait de chez lui.

Il pénétra dans la salle lumineuse, faisant tinter la cloche accroché à la porte d'entrée, avant que sa tante, dans l'arrière-boutique, ne parle : «

\- Je suis désolée mais nous ne sommes pas encore ouverts. Revenez dans vingt petites minutes, d'accord ?

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir revenir, tante Cass.

La femme reconnut immédiatement la voix de son neveu. Elle se précipita dans la salle principale, toujours un torchon en main. Elle s'approcha lentement de Tadashi, ne disant rien. Son regard ne quittait pas le jeune homme, le mettant quelque peu mal à l'aise.

\- Ecoute, je…

Cass leva son torchon, l'abattant avec colère, sans trop de force, sur Tadashi.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais, pauvre idiot ?

\- Aie ! Tante…

Elle frappa deux fois.

\- On s'est fait un sang d'encre ! Et toi, tu faisais quoi ?

\- Je…

Cass ne laissa pas Tadashi répondre. Elle tapa de nouveau, avec de moins en moins d'ardeur.

\- Tu te la collais douce ! Nous n'avons pas dormi depuis que tu es partit !

N'en pouvant plus, la châtain cessa ses coups et se jeta dans les bras de son neveu. Elle caressa ses cheveux, le serrant fort, comme si elle avait peur de le perdre une fois de plus.

\- Tadashi… Mon petit Tadashi… J'ai eu tellement peur… Tu ne répondais plus… On ne savait pas où tu étais partit…

\- Tante Cass… Je suis vraiment désolé… Ça n'arrivera plus…

La femme se détacha un peu de Tadashi, reculant son visage afin de voir celui du brun. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues, faisant des mouvements circulaires avec ses pouces. Son regard larmoyant s'encra dans celui coupable du brun. Il s'en voulait. En si peu de temps, il avait fait pleurer tellement de gens. Plus particulièrement sa famille. Il ne les traitait pas à leur juste valeur. Sa tante le vit dans ses yeux.

\- Tadashi. Mon pauvre Tadashi… Ne culpabilise pas. Tu as vécus des moments difficiles… Et nous n'avons pas pu t'aider… Mais maintenant, tout va s'arranger. Nous ferons tout pour cela.

\- Comment va Hiro ?

Cass se détacha complétement de Tadashi. Elle savait qu'il courait dès qu'il saurait.

\- Il est resté enfermer dans sa chambre depuis ton départ. Il mange à peine. Il refuse de sortir, de voir des amis. La seule personne qu'il ait accepté, c'est Yamamoto.

Tadashi se figea.

\- Yamamoto ?

\- Oui. C'est ce que je viens de dire. »

Tadashi laissa son sac par terre et se précipita à l'appartement. Il n'écoutait pas sa tante l'appeler. Tout ce qui comptait c'était Hiro. Il avait été seul avec Yamamoto. Il avait accepté de le voir. Tadashi ouvrit violemment la porte, donnant sur l'escalier, avant de se précipiter dans ce dernier.

Hiro était satisfait. Il avait réussi à écrire un message à Yamamoto pour lui avouer son erreur. Il lui disait, sans être trop direct, qu'il ne ressentait rien de plus qu'un fort sentiment d'amitié pour lui. Il ne pouvait, et ne pourrait, jamais avoir une relation avec le brun. Il s'était excusé un nombre incalculable de fois, sachant pertinemment qua Yamamoto serait détruit. Il n'en resterait d'ailleurs pas là mais pour l'instant, tout ça lui importait peu. Il s'en moquait. Le bruit de la porte d'en bas le fit sursauter. Sa tante était en colère ? Non. Ce n'était pas elle. Elle ne monterait pas les escaliers en courant… Alors, si ce n'était pas elle, ça ne pouvait qu'être…

« - Tadashi ?

Le brun se tenait, haletant, devant son frère, couché sur le lit. Le plus jeune se redressa, ne comprenant pas la présence de son aîné ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Hiro…

Le téléphone du génie sonna. Il y vit s'afficher « Yamamoto ». Il ignora l'appel. Il ne pouvait s'encombrer avec cette histoire maintenant. Il reporta son attention sur son frère et remarqua que ce dernier regardait son corps, paralysé.

Tadashi écarquilla les yeux. Hiro était nu. Nu, et couvert de suçons, plus ou moins marqués. C'était impossible… Lui qui voulait ne plus désirer son frère se voyait énervé face à ce spectacle. Il savait que Yamamoto était l'auteur de ces marques. Il avait fait sien son frère. Il avait osé poser ses mais répugnantes sur le corps pur et innocent de Hiro !

Le portable de Hiro sonna une nouvelle fois. Il ne put raccrocher Tadashi s'était jeté sur lui. Il l'avait attrapé par les hanches, le jetant sur son lit, accolé à celui de Hiro, caché par le paravent aux escaliers de cette manière, ils n'étaient visibles que si on s'aventurait plus loin dans la chambre. Le brun se pencha sur le corbeau, collant presque son corps au sien.

\- Tadashi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Pardon Hiro… Pardonne-moi mais là, je ne peux plus me retenir…

Tadashi, dominant Hiro, s'empara avec passion de ses lèvres. Il avait attendu cela trop longtemps. Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Il devait faire Hiro sien. Le dominé, quant à lui, écarquillait les yeux. Son frère, celui dont il se savait amoureux, l'embrassait ? Il devait rêver. Jamais Tadashi n'aurait fait ça. Il pouvait avoir toutes les filles, les hommes qu'il voulait. Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à lui ? Un « geek » sans autre but qu'innover. Un « geek » du même sang que lui ! La baiser se termina quand les deux furent à cour d'air. Hiro regarda son frère, les lèvres et joues rougies, les cheveux en batailles, haletant… Il était ce dont il rêvait. Alors qu'il allait de nouveau recevoir un baiser du brun, le génie serra ses lèvres. Tadashi se stoppa donc, voyant un signe de refus. Bien sûr… Comment avait-il pu espérer que son cadet le veuille aussi ? Il était simplement égoïste…

\- S'il te plaît… Ne joue pas avec moi…

\- Hein ?

Le brun planta son regard sombre dans celui plus clair du jeune Hamada.

\- Je sais que je suis immonde mais s'il te plait…

\- Tu n'es pas immonde Hiro ! Tu…

\- Tadashi !

Le corbeau était au bord des larmes. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, évitant ainsi les yeux inquiets et interrogateurs du plus vieux.

\- Je suis immonde… Je t'aime Tadashi ? Tu comprends ça ? Je suis amoureux de mon frère !

Le brun ne comprit pas tout de suite ? Hiro venait de lui avouer son amour ? Le téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois mais le brun n'en eu que faire. Il posa sa main sur la joue De Hiro, tentant de contenir ses larmes. De joie ? De tristesse ? Il n'en savait rien. Il était heureux. Il savait ses sentiments réciproques mais il avait été tellement idiot de fuir. Il avait fuit le bonheur, s'enfermant dans une prison où il n'aurait que souffert.

\- Hiro…

\- Arrêtes Tadahi…

\- Je suis tellement heureux…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je pensais être le seul à aimer…

Tadashi profita du léger choque de sa déclaration pour embrasser avec douceur son cadet. Il recommença plusieurs fois avant de sourire.

\- Tu mens…

\- C'est pour ça que je suis partit. Parce que je te voulais. Je te voulais dans mon lit. Je voulais que tu m'aimes, que tu me désires… Je me haïssais. Mais quand je t'ai vu, couvert de toutes ces « choses », faites par l'autre, je n'ai pu me contenir ! Je veux que tu sois mien Hiro ! Je te veux… »

Le plus jeune ne sut quoi dire. Tadashi baissait les yeux quand il sentit quelque chose de chose contre ses lèvres Hiro l'embrassait. Voilà sa réponse. Il entoura de ses fins bras la nuque de Tadashi et, regardant droit dans les yeux celui-ci, lui murmura un simple « Prends-moi, Tadashi… ».

Le brun explosa intérieurement. Tout ce qu'il voulait était à porter de main. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois Hiro. Jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de ses lèvres. Il caressa le torse tremblant du plus jeune, sentant une érection frotter contre son bas ventre. Il commença à la masser, lentement, faisant gémir Hiro. Il aimait le son de sa voix. Il voulait l'emprisonner pour ne jamais l'oublier. Cependant, le plus jeune ne sembla pas satisfait. Il entama des mouvements de bassin pour accentuer la pression exercée par Tadashi. Et, entre deux gémissements, délicieux aux oreilles de l'aîné, il lui demanda de se dévêtir. Ses vêtements frottaient sa peau d'une manière peu agréable disait-il. Mais au fond, il savait qu'il voulait simplement voir Tadashi nu. Il voulait le sentir au plus près de lui. Quitte à s'en brûler la peau. L'aîné s'exécuta, sous le regard brûlant de Hiro. Il prit un malin plaisir à retirer ses habits lentement, faisant languir le dominé. Puis, jugeant sa torture suffisante, il descendit petit à petit sur le torse de Hiro, laissant un suçon à chaque endroit où son rival avait osé marquer son territoire. Hiro endurait sa délicieuse torture, caressant le dos de Tadashi, gémissant abondement.

Le brun s'humecta. Il était arrivé là où sa main avait travaillé si dur. Il souffla sur le pénis hardant de Hiro. Ce-dernier n'en pouvait plus. Son pénis était déjà mouillé. Tadashi embrassa la base du pénis, faisant se courber légèrement Hiro. A cette vue, il s'excusa : « Je suis désolé Hiro, je ferais ça dans les règles de l'art la prochaine fois mais aujourd'hui… Je ne peux pas… » Il engouffra la hampe du carbeau dans son bouche, effectuant des vas et vient rapide. Le génie ne cachait pas son plaisir. Se retrouver dans la bouche de Tadashi était tout bonnement merveilleux. Cela continua jusqu'à ce qu'il se déverse en Tadashi. Ce-dernier, trop passionné pour réfléchir, avala le liquide chaud. Il regarda Hiro, rouge et désirable, avant de prélever les quelques gouttes autour de sa bouche pour les appliquer sur son propre pénis, ne demandant qu'à être comblé. Tadashi commença son plaisir solitaire, ne quittant pas des yeux Hiro. Le génie était hypnotisé. Il regardait Tadashi se masturber sans broncher. Son grand frère était vraiment un démon… Comment pouvait-on être aussi sexy ? C'était humainement impossible ! Il ne se posa plus la question lorsqu'il vit le brun, les doigts lubrifiés, s'approcher de son anus. Il savait que c'était comme ça que les hommes faisaient l'amour. Il savait que ce serait douloureux mais qu'importe ! Avoir Tadashi en lui était le plus important. Il s'étonna de sa perversité jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux ne fasse entrer un doigt, très lentement. Hiro se tortilla. Cette sensation était très désagréable cependant, les baisers de Tadashi et sa main s'occupant de son sexe lui firent vite oublier l'intrus. Il sentit le second doigt entrer. Celui-ci était plus douloureux. Tadashi, voyant l'expression de douleur sur le visage de son cadet, s'appliqua encore plus. Il devait lui faire oublier le désagrément. Il y arriva parfaitement Hiro se remit à gémir. Le brun fit alors bouger ses doigts, de manière à élargir l'entrée. Il était hors de question qu'il blesse son frère tant aimé. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux, plaisants au plus jeune, qui s'empala de lui-même encore plus sur les doigts de Tadashi. Tadashi qui semblait très concentré. Il cherchait la prostate. Il savait que cela était un endroit très plaisant lorsqu'on le touchait. Il abandonna ses recherches, déçu, avant de se positionner entre les cuisses de Hiro, le pénis tendu. Le plus jeune avait un peu peur. Tadashi le rassura, l'embrassant tendrement plusieurs fois.

Il entra en lui, tentant de lui faire le moins mal possible. Hiro se cambra. Il avait mal, bien que ce ne soit que le gland du plus vieux. Il serra les dents, attrapant les draps, refusant de montrer sa douleur à son amant. Tadashi effectua des mouvements de vas et vient sur le pénis de Hiro, s'enfonçant le plus délicatement possible en lui. Comme il s'en doutait, il ne put entièrement entré en son frère. Il ne bougea pas de longues minutes, murmurant son amour pour Hiro, le caressant, attendant qu'il s'adapte. Après ces longues minutes, Hiro regardant son frère et ce dernier comprit : il pouvait y aller. Il bougea lentement au début, laissant le corbeau se faire à lui parfaitement. Lorsque les gémissements d'inconforts furent remplacés par ceux de plaisir, le brun y alla vraiment. Il donna des coups de bassins plus puissants, frappant profondément le plus jeune. Soudainement, Hiro cria. Il se couvrit la bouche, ne comprenant d'où venait un tel plaisir. Tadashi lui sourit. Il l'avait trouvé. Il se concentra sur cet endroit, faisant crier le plus jeune. Cela dura plusieurs minutes avant que le plus jeune ne vienne, entraînant avec lui son aîné. Ils se séparèrent, haletant, avant de rire. Mais soudainement, Hiro cessa de rire et regarda, boudeur, le torse du brun, où trônait les souvenirs de Katte. Tadashi soupira, se lançant dans une explication longue et étrange. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir être ce temps, le téléphone avait cessé de sonner.

 **ET VOILA ! C'est ainsi que s'achève His Brother ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire ! Si vous voulez faire une remarque, n'hésitez pas ; je ne mange pas encore les gens ;)**

 **En** **attendant** **, moi, je m'envole vers de nouvelles fanfic et au** **delà** **!**


End file.
